My new life
by Ashabel
Summary: A boy wakes up one day, to discover he has become Harry Potter. He is unsure at first if it is a dream or not. But never the less he decideds to have some fun. Also if it is real he might as well mess up canon a bit, to see if his changes he makes are permanent to were he came from. Wealsey, Dumbledore and Granger Bashing. Dark Harry. Currently looking for a beta.


**A/N: This I know for a fact probably will have terrible grammar. If you want to beta for this please PM me. This story was found on an old memory stick of mine. But thought I'd see the reception it got. All rights to respectful owners.**

It was strange I woke up in a completely different work one day, and I have never gone back. But Hey I'm getting ahead of my self here. I was once called James Long. But I awoke one day as Harry Potter. But not the Harry Potter everyone thinks they knew. I had all his memories mixed in with my own. The more time went on the more I forgot I was ever James. But now I can't recall anything of my past other than I came from another place.

To be honest with you I thought it was all a dream at first, so I thought hey why not have a little fun. But hey looks like I truly fucked up. Now Muggle Borns are taught to be servants and Muggle's are treated as less than rubish. But at least I'm alive correct? The answer is yes. Am I happy? Yes I got an amazing wife and children. I guess is it guilt I got so many people killed? No that's not it I'm trapped in a book. I guess even tho I can no longer remember any of it, I still miss my past life. But maybe when I die here il return their, but then I'd never see my amazing wife again. So that would not be enjoyable either. Oh well this is my life now and this is how it all changed.

I woke up with a gasp. The whole world seemed awfully blurry to me and I had no clue what was going on. Tell someone called my name.

"Harry?"

It sounded like Rupert Grint but a part of me was telling me it was my best mate Ron Weasley.

"Yeah that's you come on breakfast."

"We yeah right. You go on ahead mate."

"You sure?"

"Positive mate."

"If you say so."

With that Ron left the room.

"Fuck holy fuck what am I doing here!" I thought thinking frantically.

"Holly shit it's the third task today. Wait how the fuck do I know that, and what the fuck am I going to do!" I thought again as I fumbled for my glasses putting them on.

I was soon dressed and pacing the room in panic. I did decide in the end maybe it would be best for me to go down to breakfast. Somehow I found my way. That's when I saw her. Yeah I knew she was a Slytherin but she smiled at me.

"Good luck today Potter." She beamed at me.

"Er Thanks Greengrass." I said somehow knowing her name.

"Hmm if this is my life now I might as well mess with this world, and make my life what I'd want to do." So I made a detour for Professor McGongal's office.

She soon answered the door.

"Yes Potter what is it?"

"Professor I want to drop Divination and take up Aicent Runes and Arithmancy." I said politely whist thinking to my self. "If this is real let's see if I change what J.K. Wrote as cannon."

She considered me for a moment. "Normally Potter I'd say no. But with all the effort and increased studying you putting in over the summer. If you put in the work and do a lot of summer work and send it to your Professor's over the summer, I am sure they'd be agreeable then I shall allow it. What do you say Potter?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Very good Potter and good luck for today."

"Thank you professor. I them said my farewells and headed to breakfast. Where my two best friends where waiting, well they were back then at least. But by this time tomorrow that changed quickly."

"Harry how are you. Your gone over all the spells I looked up for you. You practiced everything one last time?"

"God she's annoying I thought."

"Yes Hermione." I said almost crossly but she laid it no attention obviously thinking I was on eadge.

it turned out the Molly Weasley and Billy came to visit me, I acted as how I thought Harry would around them.

Soon came the third task, remembering what would happen I made sure to get to the cup before Cedric. Yes their a chance I'd die but I wanted to make sure he lived. Well not to see the Curses child happen I had no problem personally with that book, but to save a great character. Hey this could all be a dream still I thought and I was just having fun.

I came before Voldemort but when I saw Wormtail I stunned him.

"Potter." Hissed the bundle of rags.

"Your only part right my Lord." I don't know what made me call him my Lord for.

"Harry Potter calling me that. What would Dumbledore say?"

"I'd kill him the second he heard it. I hate the old bastard leaving me with them Muggle's."

I was over at the rudimentary form of the Dark Lord by this point.

"How about you help with my resurrection Potter, and I will give you a spot in my inner circle."

"Of course my Lord but I'm not fully Harry Potter."

"Oh do explain."

"I come from a world where this is all a kids book, so I'm better I can make sure you win. I have all of Potters memories and I am slowly becoming him. But the man I want him to be."

"You still look like Potter and will fool people it is good enough. I am sure if you were from here you'd have been a powerful Wizard."

"Oh an I'm one of your Horcruxes."

"That changes things for the better. All that is required is a greater sacrifice from Wormtail over their. I want my young body back so we will required more than his hand to perform this. I assume you know the ritual, rather than blood of the foe its the object I need to complete the ritual. But in your case all I need is your blood. And Wormtail here will be giving me his right arm. I may replace it I may not. Revive him and explain the plan."

"Yes my Lord."

Wormtail wimped and stuttered but complied and the ritual was soon complete.

Soon the Death Eaters appeared and were shocked at my sight. But we're even more shocked when the Dark Lord gave me a ring that I could remove at will. But it would be so he could call me to him. Wormtail it was decided I'd get to do as I want to him. Oh the rat begged for his life, but the Dark Lord put a spell on him so he couldn't go rat. I decided to kill him, after all I'm rewriting the world my way. Soon I was back at Hogwarts but Lucius was going to pick me up from the station. He was also going to tell Draco and tell him to inform certain others of what had gone on here.

I told the story to Crouch Jr who soon headed to his Master. But not before killing Mad a Eye and replacing the body parts on him. I was crowned the Try Wizard Champion, and presented with the prize money. I manned to avoid Weasley and Granger when heading to the carriages. I did however find my self in one with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass who had taken a great liking towards me and Theodore Nott. We managed to get a compartment together. I found my self sitting next to the Window with Daphne next to me and Draco oppersite. I now come to accept this might be my life as it had been a few day, but hey would being a dark Harry Potter be all that bad. Weasley and Granger tried to drag me away, but my new friends chased them off. Saying they'd see me later. I mutters yeah like September much later. Causing the others to laugh.

We soon arrived at Kings Cross station. Pansy left first then Theo. Surprisingly Daphne kissed me on the cheek causing us both to get embaressed. She then said she hoped to see me over the summer. I carefully avoid the Weasley's and Granger who were probably trying to get me to the Dursley's. But I was soon with Lucius, who aperated me and Draco to Malfoy Manor.

"Well this may start to get interesting." I thought as I made my way Into the manor, deciding I'd enjoy this for as long as it lasts.

 **A/N: So yeah it seems a strange concept. But for some reason this was on my memory stick, as I said in the note at the start. May have been a first draft of an English creative writing project who knows its around a year old, maybe slightly over. But I have somewhere where I can take this, so I guess I will continue it. so I could write this whole story in first person or have parts in first and parts on third. Or all in third up to you the readers in the end. As it won't affect the plot to much. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
